Resources
Overview The five resources you can produce in the game are Blood, Crystals, Steel, Concrete, and Platinum. These resources are necessary to accomplish anything. Without a steady supply of each you will quickly find yourself unable to do anything. The buildings in the Field produce a continous supply of the first four of these at a base rate determined by the number and level of each type of building. These base rates can be magnified through research and wilderness conquest. Platinum is produced by taxation of the population. When something increases resource production by some percentage, X, that means X percent of the base rate. So a pair of 25% increases will give you a total rate of BaseRate x 1.5. The base rate is determined solely by the buildings in the Field, each of which adds 50 x Level x (Level + 1) units of base production. Base amounts can be determined by clicking on the Fortress in your city. Capacity Why am I not producing resources? Because if you scroll over your resources, it will tell you a "Capacity" number for each of them (except platinum). This capacity number means you can only PRODUCE resources until you reach this number... But you can attack other people to bring back more, more fields take away from the number of troops you can build at one time (so it will take longer). Increase your capacity by increasing either more buildings (Resorce buildings) or upgrade them. Blood Blood, used to feed troops, set troops to train, and build buildings. It is produced by Blood Labs, which are built in the Field. Blood production can be amplified by researching Blood Chemistry at the Research Center and by capturing Prairie or Lake wildernesses. Throughout the entire game, Blood is obtained from Redblood Camps. There is very little need to build more than one or two Blood Labs because of this. It is better to produce other resources in your fields that are more difficult to get from attacks. Even if you build the maximum amount of Blood Labs to the maximum level, you will never be able to keep your food in the positive. If your troops are needing more Blood than you produce (ie, your hourly production rate is negative), you will NOT lose any troops from "starvation". Instead, your reserve will simply stay at zero, preventing you from performing any upgrades or training any new troops. If you are looking for ways of temporarily reducing your upkeep, you can reinforce alliance members or wilds that you control. Crystals You get Crystals from building Crystal Pits in the field. Crystals are required for all but 3 types of research. It is also used for most troops. Building 2 or 3 Crystal Pits will boost your production and you will be able to keep up with research needs. Later on when you start to build a larger army with stronger units crystal is used as much, if not more than steel, and is easily your most precious resource... Researching Crystallography will increase the production of crystal. Steel You get Steel from building Steelworks in the field. It is the most used resource when''' building'''. Concrete You get Concrete from building Concrete Plants in the field. It is extremely valuable during the initial stages of building up your Fortress, Research Center and Barracks. This is also used for the OP troops and later in the game becomes extremely important! Researching Concrete Blends will increase production of Concrete. Platinum Platinum is earned from citizens of your city paying taxes. Platinum is used for researches and building in your OPs. Platinum can also be looted from Redblood Camps. The higher the level of the camps, the more platinum can be looted. 50% tax rate produces the most platinum, more or less than 50% gives you less platinum unless you have a Nightclub. You need platinum most for research Rubies Rubies are the special in game currency that is used to purchase different things to further enhance the game in the favor of the player. Rubies may be purchased or earned by competing in contests hosted by Kabam. Things purchased with rubies are called Items.